


A Few Firsts

by Mjazilem



Series: Slides of Stars [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Anxiety, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Swimming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: Crowley isn't happy about being here but he knew coming this morning would make more than one person in his life happy so here he is.  He thought he would be able to sneak in and get to enjoy seeing Zira enjoying the new pool.What he’s really doing standing inside the pool house is trying not to panic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Slides of Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561330
Comments: 29
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Very Big Thank You to Georgie/ robotpinemarten/ ineffablepartypants for all their support and help with getting this part ready to post!!! 
> 
> ~This is part of the slides of stars Series. I would suggest reading the first part to get an idea of  
> the characters and their backstories. 
> 
> If you want to jump in and enjoy the fluff I think you can just know our two ineffables haven't been together as a couple long (I write very slow burns.) Everyone is human and Crowley was injured as a student.

May 1929

Zira looks across the kitchen table to Crowley who has been quiet all night. He's got his dark glass on and his head down, nose stuck in a stack of papers obviously working hard to avoid the subject Zira wants most to talk about.

Crowley has been avoided the subject for awhile now, ever since construction actually started.

Zira knows it makes him nervous, he'd mumbled something a few times about not being a good swimmer, so Zira's not trying to bring it up. But he's so excited. He is starting to feel like he might burst if he doesn't say something.

He puts his pen down and clears his throat, determined that they are going to talk. “So the pool is officially opening tomorrow.”

Crowley hums acknowledging that he's heard but he doesn't look up from the paper he's scrutinizing.

“I plan on being there when the Dean holds the opening ceremony in the morning. Will you be there?”

“nghhh...” the noncommittal noise comes quickly and accompanies a tensing in Crowley's shoulders. He still doesn't look up.

“I think it will be quite fun... I should think lots of people, students, faculty, even towns folks are going to be there...”

Crowley looks up and at him, his lips pursed and eyebrow raise, the look clearly says 'what about that is fun.'

Zira knows the pool, the people, it all has Crowley on edge. He's only got one other thing he wants to say and then he'll let the matter drop.

“I know she'd love it if you came to the opening.” he doesn't add that part of the reason this project was even thought of was because of Crowley. The Dean has great affection for Crowley and just wants to help him.

And it could be good for him, Zira laments, if they could just get him over his nerves.

* * *

  
  


  
Zira is there with bells on the next morning.

The Dean gives him a nod from her place in front of the crowd as he makes his way to through the good sized gathering.

The Dean greets everyone wishing them a good morning and says a few words about health, ingenuity and their Ancient Roman ancestors. Then the school's athletics chairman speaks about exercise and self betterment.

Finally the ceremonial ribbon is cut and the pool is officially opened.

Zira is among the first to enter the new building and head to the dressing rooms.

“Good morning Professor Phell.” Some of his students greet him.

“Good day for a swim I think.” Zira responds cheerfully, the only thing that could have made it better was if Crowley had agreed to come with him.

He gets his swimsuit on fast and joins the students and other faculty who all want to have a go.

  
  
It’s a large comfortable pool. The building and the water are a pleasant temperature for swimming.

Zira wades in and swims the length of the pool and then back. It feels good working muscles he hasn't worked in a while. He feels at home in the water. He always has.

  
  
When he gets back to the end of the pool where he started and wipes the water from his eyes he is surprised to see Crowley standing just inside the pool building's door.

He didn't think Crowley was going make an appearance. He thought Hell would freeze over first.

Zira waves enthusiastically and Crowley gives him a small wave and a nod back.

  
  
He looks uncomfortable, standing ridged in his jacket and tie. Most people are dressed if not in a swimming suit than at least more casually to see the new building.

  
  


* * *

  
Crowley isn't happy about being here but he knew coming this morning would make more than one person in his life happy so here he is. He thought he would be able to sneak in and get to enjoy seeing Zira enjoying the new pool.

What he’s really doing standing inside the pool house is trying not to panic.

There is splashing, children moving too fast around the concrete hole filled with water, and people dripping everywhere.

His nerves are rattled with so much of it, the noise, the people, the possibility of the wet floor being slick and him not being able to keep from falling, the idea of one of all theses people slipping beneath the water and no one noticing that they were gone.

He's on alert, but he doesn't know that he could help anyone that went under the water.

  
  
Crowley tries to ignore all that, he forces himself to breathe and focus on Zira who looks like he’s having the time of his life.

He’s waved from the pool to catch Crowley’s eye and is now flipped upside down with his legs sticking out of the water. Crowley blinks behind his glasses and holds his own breath anxiously till Zira comes back up for air.

He manages a weak smile as Zira looks proud of his own antics.  
  


“Professor Crowley, are you getting in the pool?”

Crowley startles at the student suddenly in front of him dripping on his shoes.

  
  
“No no just came by to see it...” He says backing away from the wet student. Who scurries off as soon as Crowley answers. “be careful, don’t run...” He calls after them and the group of scurrying students they join, “heathens” He sneers under his breath.  
  


Zira climbs out of the pool and grabs his towel. “What do you think?” he asks crossing the floor.

“I...” Crowley's attention shifts from all the noise and water to Zira and Zira's wet swimsuit.

His arms are bare, his chest is barely covered with blue fabric that is stuck to him like a second skin. His blond curls hang dripping water down his cheek.

Zira doesn't seem to notice that Crowley suddenly can't think of anything but him. Crowley wishes he'd brought some paper and a pencil to draw the sight and keep it forever.

Maybe he could recreate it from memory later.

“The water is great!” Zira smiles widely and Crowley smiles back mirroring his expression instinctually. “What do you think, will you give it a try?”

Crowley's brain turns over 'give it a try' trying to figure out what the handsome professor in front of him is talking about and then he comes back to himself.

He shakes his head “I'm not getting in the water, not a big fan of water, me.”

Or children running around or all the noise or the bright sunlight streaming in through the skylights.

Zira follows Crowley's nervous gaze and comes up with an idea, “Perhaps we can work something out with the Dean...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira gets them into the pool at night

He got them written permission and a set of keys.

The Dean said he and Crowley were welcome to use the pool at night, after everyone else, as long as they made sure everything was turned off and put away when they left.

They're standing at the side of the pool in their swim clothes. Crowley stares at the still water of the pool, the moonlight shining on it. He feels like this is all probably pointless. “I'm not so sure about this Angel.”

“I know,” Zira nods supportively, “let's just try... if you don't like the pool we can stop, whatever you decide I'll be right by your side the whole time.”

Crowley shifts on his crutches. It's not that he's scared of water in general, he's not scared of taking a bath or shower. He was just never much of a swimmer, even before he was injured.

It's a big pool.

He didn't get the opportunity to swim much growing up. He remembers visiting the ocean as a child and being interested in the noise and the vastness of it.

He got in the ocean and was promptly knocked down by a wave... the salty water getting in his mouth and up his nose.

He'd cried from the shock and discomfort, he couldn't have been more than eight years old and was told he was too old for blubbering and to 'either get in the water or don't.'

He chose to be brave then, he did pull himself together and got back in.

He braced himself for the waves that came in and the current that rushed back out. He'd splashed and fought and tried to get his scrawny knees and elbows to do something akin to swimming.

It didn't work out well, he'd wound knocked over and sputtering more than anything else, his eyes and nose burning.

He'd looked back to the beach, back to his mother and step father, hoping for some guidance or at very least encouragement. But all their focus was on his younger half siblings, they didn't even seem to notice when he drifted further and further away down the beach with the current.

He had eventually gotten in big trouble for getting too far away.

It wasn't a happy memory for him.

What's stopping him now is that he's not sure what he'll be able to do once he's in the water.

Is he just going to go down? Will he be just an utterly hopeless wreck, is he going to wind up falling or hurting himself... getting water in his mouth and nose, choking? Is he going to be brave?

Zira pulls a chair from the wall, puts their towels on it and positions it by the steps into the pool. They'd spent quite a bit of time together over the past year and a half and he thinks he knows what might be helpful to Crowley. “If you lean your crutches here, the steps into the pool and the railing are right there and I can help you into the water.”

Crowley bites his lip.

He'd taken his braces off in the dressing room. Left his clothing and his glasses there. Now he's practically naked and incredibly unsure about all of this.

He had agreed to try, he'd told Zira he would try and he'd promised himself if they got this far he'd get in the water.

He was as ready as he'd ever be, he supposed.

He was going to do this.

The floor is cold under his feet. He walks very deliberately. Going slowly... nothing looks wet, it shouldn't be slippery, but he doesn't want to take any chances.

He leans his crutches on the chair and breathes out nervously.

Zira gives him a look that's trying very hard to be encouraging, “This'll be fun, come on.”

Crowley sneers at his chipper tone.

Zira takes Crowley's sourness in stride offers his arm and waits on Crowley to take hold of the railing on his right.

He's been doing some of Dr. Tyler's exercises and he feels like his left knee, the one that's given him the most trouble over the years, is maybe a bit less wobbly than it's been but he doesn't want to tempt it by putting too much weight on it without the support of his braces. He doesn't want to cause more pain for himself than he anticipates this already will.

He lets Zira take some of his weight on his left and they move carefully to the water's edge.

“Do you want to stick a toe in and test the water?” Zira suggests.

Crowley gives him dramatic look of disbelief, “No, what I want is to get this over with.”

“Alright...” Zira stifles a grin and Crowley narrows his eyes at him. “it might be a bit cold.”

Crowley holds his breath and steps down with his left leg as easy as he can.

Zira moves with him and he trusts that Zira has him and he won't fall.

The water isn't what he'd call warm, it's not bath water. But it's not cold per se, it is cooler than the room but not frigid. Crowley keeps going, stepping down onto each step with his left foot first until they reach the bottom. His right knee will likely complain later.

The water comes up just to his waist, he doesn't let go of the railing and Zira doesn't let go of him. Crowley is grateful. He breathes out in relief, he made it.

For a second they both stand at the bottom of the stairs, Crowley collects himself and Zira waits patiently.

“Why don't we move over to the wall just there, and that way you can hold onto it if you need to.” Zira suggests.

Crowley nods, Zira continues to hold his arm as they move over a few steps in the water.

Moving through the water feels different, not like anything else Crowley can think of...there's resistance, like walking through snow, but also not, it's an odd sensation.

They reach the wall.

Crowley puts one hand out to the ledge and Zira makes sure he's steady before letting go of his arm allowing him to put his back to the wall and his arms over the ledge letting it steady him and take his weight.

Crowley stands tensely, leaning into the wall. “What do we do now?” He looks to Zira, being as he's the expert here.

“Well, that depends I suppose, do you want to just wade around or do you want to get your head under the water?” Zira asks matter of factly.  
  


Crowley looks down at the water. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Get your head wet? Oh well that's one of the first things I tend to do when I get in the water, I get my head underwater and get wet.”

Crowley grimaces at the thought, he remembers getting water up his nose and does not want to repeat that. “Well that's all well and good for you, you can go ahead and do that. I'm fine right here.”

Zira holds his nose and ducks down under the water. He comes back and wipes off his face.

“oh Crowley, the look of disgust on your face... you look like a cat that doesn't want a bath.” Zira chuckles.

“I do not.” Crowley looks down at the water and frowns as if it's all the water's fault

“Oh I believe you do my dear.” Zira snorts, amused.

Then he crouches down in the water so the water comes up to his chest and he can move his arms around.

Crowley watches, interested but trying not to show it.

Then Zira lays back, puts his feet up and floats.

Crowley leans forward, not able to fain disinterest now. “How do you do that?”

“do what?” Zira is so used to floating he's not sure what Crowley is confused about.

“How do you lay like that on the water?” Crowley narrows his eyes like he's suspicious Zira is somehow tricking him.

“You mean float...” Zira's never really thought about it, he's always just done it, he can't even remember if his grandfather or a cousin taught him how. “It's just, relaxing into the water and letting it lift you up.”

“It just does?” Crowley knows things float, of course he does, leaves on a pond, bread in soup... ducks, ducks float. He just never thought of himself floating.

“You've never floated?” Zira finds it hard to believe. He rights himself back to a seated position to look at Crowley.

Crowley makes another face, “it never came up.”

Zira's expression softens remembering not everyone grew up around the water like he did. “We can work on it. first I think you need to get more comfortable in the water.”

Crowley sighs “...I don't know what to do,” he admits.

Zira wades back over, closer to him, he has an idea how to get Crowley more in the water in a comfortable way.

“Do you think you could put your arms around my neck?”

Zira wants to get him down a bit more into the water and doesn’t want him to have to strain his knees... he can exercise later if he wants, he needs to relax a bit first.  
  


Crowley is hesitant.

“Don’t worry, we won’t go far from the wall so if you want to grab it you can.”

Crowley tilts his head like he might question what Zira's said.

It takes a beat and Zira can see the thought's processing behind his eyes. Finally he agrees. Zira swims closer so Crowley can put one arm and then the other around his neck.

With his arms around Zira's neck Crowley is struck by the thought that he's all wet and Zira is so close and it all would have been quite exciting if he wasn't so focused on not drowning.

Zira wraps an arm around his waist. “Will you let me lower you down? I’m not going to let you go under the water, I promise. I just going to take us lower so you can get used to it.”

  
  
“a... alright.” Crowley agrees. His grip is tight and he can feel the muscles in Zira's flex as they move.

  
  
“Let me do the work” Zira chuckles softly at Crowley's wide eyed expression. “Don’t worry I’m strong and the water makes things lighter.”

  
Crowley closes his eyes.

Zira lowers them down into a seated position, it is like Crowley is seated on his lap.  
  


The water is up to their shoulders and very pleasant Zira thinks. “Hey you’re alright, we’re not going any farther.”  
  


Crowley clings tight to Zira and cracks one eye open and then the other.

Zira keeps them upright and he feels Crowley slowly start to relax into the water. He loosens his grip and eventually lets one hand move from around Zira’s neck to the water.

  
Zira moves an arm under the water.

  
Crowley mimics his movements with his arm not still wrapped around Zira's neck. He watches the way it moves on the surface of the water and how the light plays on the ripples.

The water holds it up.

Zira notices the lean muscles of Crowley's strong arms. After awhile Zira notices Crowley moving his legs under the water too.

He’s flexing his ankles and wiggling his toes. He seems a bit fascinated by their motion under the water.

Crowley marvels at the sensation of the water supporting his legs, it actually feels like it... helps.

He flexes his left knee and is surprised how unencumbered it feels, he's not straining to lift it or feeling the pain of walking on it. The water is taking the weigh off, easing the movement.

He bends the other and perhaps hastily or against his better judgement starts to feel like he could enjoy this.  
  


“Let’s move around some.” Zira suggests.

  
  
“Move?” Crowley looks up at him, the traces of comfort he'd found leave his face.

  
  
Zira smiles softly. “Hold on to my neck again. Can I put my arm under your legs?”

  
  
“We aren't going deeper, right?” Crowley presses.

“No, we're just going to move down the wall and back.”

“Hum right, alright, yes.” Crowley's voice is a bit breathy, a bit caustious, Zira takes care to not move too fast.

Zira gently holds onto Crowley's legs so he moves with him as he walks crouched and backwards down the length of the wall.

Water moves past their shoulders.

Crowley holds on but not as tightly as before. Zira thinks perhaps he's not as nervous as before.

Zira gets near the corner of the pool and turns them around and walks them back.

Now Crowley lets go of Zira with one arm and lets it run in the current they create.

Zira turns and goes around again and Crowley doesn't object.

They make the circuit once more before stopping and easing back into a relaxed wade, Zira with one arm wrapped familiarly around the redhead. “So would you get in the pool again.” He asks confident he knew the answer.

He didn't get it.

“We haven't gotten out yet.” Crowley snarks. Zira has to admit they both know that exiting the pool will be another test in this trial run of Crowley and the pool.

“I know, but you like it don't you?”

“It's not... the worst ever.” Crowley lifts his hand from the water and watches it drip. “I like it with you.” He says quietly.

Crowley is not surprised by the first kiss on his cheek but he still blushes, by the time he turns and makes sure the forth kiss land on his lips his ears are nearly as bright as his hair.

He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Zira's neck tighter.

Zira kisses him till they're both breathless. He pulls back and rests his forehead on Crowley's “Are you ready to get out?”

“Yes, my fingers are wrinkly.” Crowley scrunches his nose up as he holds his hand up and wiggles his fingers.

“Mine too.” Zira chuckles softly. “Well then we'll call it a night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a great team!

Zira turns them playfully in the water once more and moves them swiftly over to the staircase. He is rewarded with a genuine smile from Crowley at the lighthearted movement. Then it really is time to get out of the pool.

Crowley takes hold of the railing on his right and slowly stands up and gets his balance. Zira stands just behind him at the ready. “Where would you like me to be, my dear?”

Crowley looks over his shoulder. “Could you be on my left again?”

“Of course.” Zira moves and takes Crowley's left arm.

Crowley steps up with his right leg, his right leg is stronger and more sound than his left but there's still pain in his joints and stairs aren't pleasant. Going up the stairs is slower than going down as gravity fights against him and the water no long helps hold him up.

They reach the top and Zira pulls the towels from the waiting chair. He helps Crowley have a seat and hands him a towel.

It feels different moving out of the water, it's like he feels lighter somehow and of course cold, but not unbearably so.

Crowley looks down at himself, his suit is sticking to him, clinging in a revealing and uncomfortable way, he can feel his face reddening again. He closes his eyes to try and control himself.

Zira sees Crowley go still, clutching his folded towel to his chest. “Are you quite alright Crowley Dear? Is something the matter? Is there anything I can do?”

His heart sinks thinking that maybe the whole thing had just been too much.

Crowley shakes his head and sighs. “I'm fine.” He unfolds his towel and runs it along his shoulders and chest and down one leg and than the other.

Zira watches him a second longer just to make sure he is as he says and then throws his towel over his own head and rubs at his hair.

He settles his towel over his shoulders. “Do you want to move to the dressing rooms, we can rinse off and get changed.” He suggests.

“hum...” Crowley put's his towel around his neck like Zira has “yeah.” he brings his crutches around from where they've been leaning on the side of the chair and stands with them for support.

Zira slides the chair back to it's original place and lets Crowley set their leisurely pace. It's always good to go slow around a pool even if you're not accompanying a handsome professor who's backside is being accentuated by a tight swimsuit.

Zira opens the dressing room door for Crowley to go through and can't help admiring the view.

* * *

Zira leaves Crowley in his own dressing and shower stall and goes to his own. He can hear Crowley grumbling as he works to get his wet suit off and start his shower.

Zira hums to himself as he quickly rinses off and dries off, then he hears Crowley over the noise of the water still running that the floors of his shower is tiled with tiles that are too slick for his liking and there's nothing for him to hold onto.

Zira hadn't thought about it when he was showering but now that he thinks about it, they were on the slick side.

Zira doesn't like this one bit. “Oh dear, try not to move too much I'll bring you a chair!” Zira who has only managed to get his underwear on throws a towel around his waist and moves to try and help.

“Could you...would you...” Crowley raises his voice, definitely talking to Zira this time, “just come and give me your arm, I'd like to get out and I'd like to not fall on my face doing it.”

“Yes, yes, alright, I'm coming in...”

Thankfully, Crowley hadn't bothered locking the outer stall door, probably because it was just the two of them here. “I won't look, my dear. Just take my arm and let me know what you need.” Zira sticks his arm past the shower curtain and turns to face the other way.

He feels Crowley take his arm and move cautiously out of the shower. “We'll have to tell the Dean that something needs to be done, the showers need different tiles or or something... I'm sure she'll be able to have something done.” Zira speaks adamantly.

Crowley steps out past the curtain and quickly grabbing his towel from the nearby hook with one hand while using Zira's shoulder to steady himself. “Thank you Angel.” He let's go to wrap the towel around himself.

“Not a problem, my dear, ever so happy to help.” Zira absently turns to Crowley and the blush spreads from his chest up his neck and over his face when he realizes how nearly naked and how utterly close they are standing.

“See something you like?” Crowley smirks as his ears turn just as red as Zira's face.

Zira feels the giggle in him coming and can't stop it and before he knows it they're both standing in the cubical giggling like school children.

Crowley eases himself down onto the bench as they both recover their wits, wide smiles still on their faces. “You know I think you're wonderfully handsome, Angel.”

“Oh Crowley, stop.” Zira's smile falters. Unsure of himself as he stands half naked.

“I won't, I love you. I love every bit of you from your cupid curls to your strong arms, your huggable middle to your steady toes, not to mention your smarts Professor.”

“Oh Crowley...” The words are the same but the tone is worlds different. “I, well, I love you too.”

This isn't the place he thought he'd say those words for the first time but it didn't matter, it was so nice to finally say them. “Oh but we are a pair aren't we.” Zira sighs content. The discomfort he felt at being nearly naked dissipates, mostly.

Zira realizing that this whole exchange has taken place with Crowley's eyes uncovered and he's been able to see their wonderful expressiveness and the love in them unhindered by his dark lenses.

He feels warm inside. Joyful. Loved. Excited.

But outside he's beginning to feel cold. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Nhhh... I've got to dry off, I've got it from here.”

“I'll, well I'll, leave you to it then.”

Zira goes back to his shower stall and finishes dressing, he puts his towel in the laundry hamper and thinks to get Crowley's. “Crowley, are you finished with your towel? I'll put it away for you.” he calls through the door.

Crowley reaches over from his seat on the bench and swings the door open.

Zira can see him sitting in his shorts and undershirt, metal braces fastened with leather straps around his thighs, knees and ankles.

He tosses his towel to Zira.

Zira catches it, “Right I'll just, just take this... while you put trousers on.” the blush heats up again and Zira's hurries away to Crowley chuckling.

Really they'd seen each other in all different stages of undress tonight, Zira really needed to relax, there was nothing scandalous about underwear.

Zira drops off Crowley's towel, he checking his pockets for keys, and waits at the far end of the dressing room composing himself.

“I've got my trousers on Angel!” Crowley calls.

Zira ventures back down to Crowley. “Cheeky”

Crowley is standing now, his shirt is hanging unbuttoned. He's got his shoes on and his crutches with him. Zira steps in and starts buttoning his shirtfront.

“It's the middle of the night, Zira, no one is going to see us.”

“I suppose, but the night air might be cool.” Zira buttons most of them but doesn't bother buttoning the shirt all the way up, there's no need for a tie now. He steps back and admires the rakish appearance Crowley has going on.

“Are you ready to go Angel?” Crowley rocks on his crutches, ready himself.

“Yes, yes I suppose.” Zira is sad this night is coming to an end.

They exit the dressing room, Zira gets the lights. Crowley moves swiftly with his crutches and braces on. Zira gives the pool a second glance before they head out the door and locks the building behind them.

The night is still and a warm breeze swirls through the campus.

Tiredness hits Zira, it's a pleasant, accomplished feeling. “I think I'm ready for bed.” He stifles a yawn.

“I think I could sleep through the week.” Crowley jokes.

Zira knows it's a bit of hyperbole but there is chance Crowley will spend tomorrow in bed. “Do you think you'll be sore in the morning?”

“Yeah, ha, I would be surprised if I'm not.” He doesn't seem too disheartened by it, Zira had learned, the pain and the soreness were often just a part of Crowley's everyday life.

“oh, I hope it's not too bad. I suppose it will depend on how you feel tomorrow but you never answered my question from earlier.”

“hum?” They stop outside at Crowley's door.

“Would you get in the pool again?”

Crowley puts the key in his door. “I... I'll think about it.”

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Zira thinks he will count this as one of his best nights ever.

“I did too, you made it fun Angel. I might even consider putting my head under the water next time.”

“Next time!” Zira exclaims.

“Yeah, next time... you've still got to show me how to do that floating thing.” Crowley smiles shyly.

“OH Crowley, I love you!”

“oh shut up, I love you too!”   
  


Zira leans in for a goodnight kiss. “Have a good night my love, I'll come by in the morning with tea.”

“Not too early, I'm going to sleep all day.” Crowley points out before returning the kiss.

“Alright, I won't come by at sunrise.” Zira smiles and steals another kiss. “I'll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments are the best so do say 'hi' and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks again to ineffablepartypants for their help
> 
> Check out my Instagram @mjfitzarrow for Slides of Stars related art 
> 
> Check out my Ko-Fi if you would like to support me with a tip and/or grab some GO coloring pages and phone wallpapers!


End file.
